Dangerous Feelings
by Me Llamo Berry
Summary: Nikolai Nikolav. The best ever beater at Durmstang and the best friend of THE Viktor Krum. He has a small issue however, stemming from his abilities as a metamorphmagus. He has to be careful about his feelings, otherwise...  Borrows from Dangerverse
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey there. Here's my first Harry Potter fanfic. I don't like that most everyone either casts Viktor Krum as a bad guy or with Hermione, so I thought of this idea. Also, I'm basing this in Dangerverse, so it'll be a bit confusing if you haven't read those stories. Dangerverse is my canon, not the real canon. Sorry for the confusion.**

I sighed to myself as I silently ate breakfast. I'm always alone. My parents don't care, and have even enrolled me as a student at Durmstrang, under a fake name of course. Nikolai Nikolov. They thought it was cute.

I think it's stupid. My real name is Kassandra, but they like to think of me as a boy. Which cues eye rolling on my part. Of course, it probably doesn't help that I was born a Metamorphmagus. And it definitely doesn't help that when I was younger I preferred to look like a boy over the prissy girls.

I drained my milk and brought my dishes to the sink and washed them quickly. I don't really mind doing things the muggle way. I think it's interesting how muggles can get around without magic.

I found a book in the extensive library, one of the ones my so-called parents dislike, but it's one of my favorites. I walked over to a comfy couch and curled up before I buried myself into the world of Middle-Earth.

I smiled to myself as I read about Pippin and Merry's adventure with the Ents. A tap startled me and I feel off of the couch. Grumbling to myself, I let the owl in, a bit surprised.

I untied the letter from his legs and handed him a piece of toast I'd conveniently forgotten to eat. As the owl munched on it, I examined the envelope.

_Nikolai Nikolov_

Well, that's not a surprise considering no one even knows that I'm a girl. I hate my life. I looked at the writing closely and frowned. "What on earth would he be writing me for right now?" I wondered aloud as I opened it up and read the letter. My jaw dropped after the first sentence.

_Nik,_

_We (as in the Bulgarian team) need your help. Volkov seems to have developed a cure-resistant strain of dragon pox. We want to keep it out of the media though, so would you come and play for him?_

_You're the best beater at Durmstrang and you're a metamorphmagus. You can easily pass off for him. We definitely would rather have you on the team as Volkov because if word got out, there'd be pandemonium. Apparate to the Quidditch World Cup as soon as possible and let us know your decision. After all, the game is in THREE DAYS!_

_~Viktor_

I dropped the letter in shock, tried to sit down, missed, and looked at the letter like it was a prank. Then I laughed at myself for falling onto the floor. I examined the letter, and sniffed to check to be sure it was legitimate before I raced to my room, packed my belongings and found my broom. My parents are aware that I'm going to the World Cup, so I didn't bother leaving a note.

I grabbed my oldish broomstick and apparated to the grounds.

I breathed in the air before heading to find the team camp. After looking at tree after tree that look the same, I decided to trust my nose.

I quickly changed forms, to a jaguar, and scented the air for the camp. I found a scent like home and followed it. Peeking through some bushes, I spied the camp.

Hmm... Where's Victor? I shrugged as I turned around. I stretched quickly before following my scent trail back the way I came.

I raced through the forest joyfully. I was very tempted to yowl in enjoyment, but I knew that it would scare a lot of people. I skidded to a stop next to my stuff and discovered one very confused Bulgarian Seeker.

Deciding to have some fun, I stalked over to him. He backed up, very slowly. He held out his arms in front of him as if that would protect him. I laughed and the sound rumbled in my throat. I crouched down like I was going to pounce.

Viktor froze, a scared look on his face. I leaped and knocked him over. He struggled as I licked him. "Don't eat me!" he shrieked.

I shifted back, letting out large guffaws at his expression. I made sure my appearance was that of my usual one at school, because that's the one he's used to.

The Seeker glared at me. "That was not funny," he growled.

I shook my head, laughing to hard to speak. Viktor crossed his arms. After a few moments, Viktor gave in and joined me. After a moment, he looked at me slyly and flicked his wand.

I abruptly stopped laughing as he covered me with snow. I shook it off and then dried myself, mock-glaring at my best friend.

"That wasn't nice," I joked.

Viktor chuckled, "Neither was scaring me." He paused, thinking for a moment. I caught a whiff of apprehension. "So... will you do it?" he asked, the apprehension growing.

I stared at him blankly. "Do what?" I asked.

Viktor groaned, "You didn't get my letter?" Now he was radiating disappointment.

I changed my appearance as he watched. "What letter?" I grinned jokingly as his scent changed to hopefulness.

Viktor punched me. "Don't do that! So you'll play?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hope this is satisfactory.**

I grinned at my best friend. "No, I won't take the opportunity to play on a professional team unofficially," I answered sarcastically as he laughed.

"Let's go!" he said after a moment, reaching for my bags at the same time I did.

Our hands brushed each other, and I felt myself blushing. I quickly picked up my bags and looked away to hide it.

Viktor's scent was curious, but he decided not to ask.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we walked companionably to his camp. Of all the people I had to develop a crush on, it had to be my best friend. And of course, he'll think I'm gay if he finds out, not knowing that I'm a girl. Why does life have to be so complicated?

I mentally banged my head on trees until we reached the camp. Luckily, around everyone but me he's oftentimes fairly quiet, so he didn't ask me anything. I did notice that he became more sullen as we approached the camp. I resolved to ask him about it later.

He headed to his tent and left me to meet the team on my own. They decided to set me through a few drills, which I passed easily.

They weren't convinced. I shrugged to myself. They don't know about my special moves. However, they had no choice but to accept me so they didn't have to come up with a story. I grinned.

I hung out with them and learned to act like Volkov. It wasn't that much fun, and I found my mind could wander and no one would notice. Therefore, I don't remember anything about it.

I sat down to eat and observed quietly how the team treated Viktor. They weren't the nicest in the world. I frowned into my food, and thought about confronting him right then. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea, though.

When he finished eating, he stalked off, looking more depressed than the Viktor I know. I shook my head, but I couldn't get the chance to talk to him until the day of the match.

I shifted into a jaguar and scented the air. I followed his scent trail to where he was kicking stones in a pond in frustration.

I changed back and watched him for a few minutes. I cast a zoned silencing spell so that our conversation could be private.

He screamed and sat down with a thud. Viktor hadn't noticed me yet. I chuckled and sat down to watch the show.

The distressed seeker tore at the grass as he stared into the pond. He started ranting, "I can't take it anymore!" he yelled, "I hate my team. They think that just because I'm a great seeker it means that they don't have to try. IT DOES! And they blame me for any losses, even though they could play a lot better. Even if I catch the snitch tonight, we'll still lose, and I'll be blamed! EVERY SINGLE TIME!" he gasped for breath before continuing, still unaware of me. "Add to that all the fans who think I'm a God, reporters, and my classmates, and you get me.

"I HATE the attention. I'd rather be normal, then answering endless questions in which I'll be misquoted, or being mobbed by endless girls wanting to be m girlfriend, or receiving special attention.

"I hate it... and my parents won't let me quit. They're proud to be the parents of such a great seeker. They didn't care about me until they discovered my talent for quidditch and that's the only thing they care about. They always beat me. I hate them. I hate this. I hate getting beaten for losing. I hate my life. I hate everybody," he finished.

I sighed, then tackled him. As he looked up at me in surprise, I asked teasingly, "Do you hate me too?"

Viktor groaned. "I don't hate you... and you weren't meant to hear that!"

I looked down at him. "You are an idiot I'll have you know," I stated matter-of-factly, "I can't believe you never told me that you get beaten!"

"But-" he started. I cut him off.

"No buts this time." I growled, "You should've told somebody!" My face was moving steadily closer to his.

"I-I didn't want to..." Tears were in his eyes as I answered him.

My hair turned red with fury. "You are my best friend. I would die for you. I can handle knowing secrets, but I can't handle the fact that you never told me!" I glared at him as he flinched.

I winced, realizing he thought I was going to hurt him. I leaned further in, our noses touching. "I'm not mad at you," I whispered, "I'm mad at your parents and teammates." I fought a blush when I realized how close we were.

Viktor looked like he was trying not to shed tears. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

I sighed and stood up, offering my hand to him. I was repressing an urge to kiss it all better. I shook my head to clear it.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't do anything to stop it," I informed him.

Viktor shook his head. "But I am weak."

I smacked my head. "Stop being an idiot, okay?" On impulse I hugged him and quickly moved away, trying to hide my blush. I cursed my self inwardly.

He stretched. "I'll try. No promises."

I chuckled. "Do or do not. There is no try," I joked, referring to the time we managed to get out and see some muggle movies.

The seeker rolled his eyes. "Why don't we do some flying?"

I grinned. "Of course I do!" I summoned my broom as he summoned his.

I silently removed the silencing charm before I gripped my broom. I kicked off, zooming to Viktor, who, of course, was already up there.

He grinned at me. "Last one to camp is a house-elf!" he yelled somewhat cheerfully before racing off.

I groaned good-naturedly before chasing him.

We flew around for a while, laughing a joking as the tension slowly abated. However, beneath it all both of us were still serious. Our hearts weren't that into it.

He went to talk to the coach about techniques so I was left on my own. I wandered around the woods, deciding to see some of the campers. As I walked, I grew my hair longer and turned it blonde before changing my eyes to a brilliant blue.

After a few minutes, I found a group of kids performing some sort of play. I found myself snorting with laughter at their antics. I would not have thought of using coconut shells to make the sound of a horse galloping.

At the end, I laughed and clapped before giving them a galleon. Whistling cheerfully, I wandered off with my hands in my pockets.

I made sure no one was around as I morphed back into Volkov and headed for the stadium for the pre-game instruction. I was rather surprised I was not a bundle of nerves. But then again, it wouldn't be me who received the fall out. It would be Volkov.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome! Welcome to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" I winced as the crowd exploded in applause and cheers. Ouch. They're loud.

Viktor noticed my expression and muttered a spell. Instantly, the screams were muted. They were still there, just not eardrum breaking. I sighed in relief as I mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

I grinned to myself. Veela... Gotta love them. I'm rather glad some men are immune, otherwise it'd be rather hard to explain why they don't affect me.

I stifled a snicker when groans and protests rose as the Veela stopped dancing.

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

I rolled my eyes. It really doesn't surprise me that they're using leprechauns. Bribe them to the Irish side why don't ya. Even though I know they're gonna win. Viktor was the only one who seemed to agree with me.

We mounted our brooms, waiting anxiously for our names to be announced. I focused only on the name of the guy I'm impersonating.

"Volkov!" I took a deep breath and followed the other beater.

I pumped the arm holding my bat in the air in the way that Volkov does as I wished I could just be myself. I shook my head and focused on the game.

I shot off after a bludger and hit it into play before flying to dodge the chasers. I followed the movement of the quaffle and pretended not to see a bludger flying as it flew by. It was almost by me before I whacked it at Moran and laughed gleefully when he dodged it while dropping the quaffle.

Warmed up the the game, I dropped into beater mode and I was immediately at home and in my element. I hit the bludger more often than Vulchanov.

I timed my hits to interrupt the chasers' best moves and soon felt comfortable enough to pull off the fancy moves that I was known for at Durmstrang. One bludger I hit with two hands, another time I hit it while hanging upside down from the broom. I didn't pay any attention to the game because I didn't care about it.

I was having too much fun playing a faster paced game than the onces at Durmstrang. Vulchanov caught my attention and I stifled un-man-like giggles at the sight of the referee until a mediwizard kicked him.

I followed Vulchanov when he landed and started the argument about the Veela. I gestured to the leprechauns, who were laughing as I 'angrily' said some words, none of which I remember. Then the ref gave two penalties to Ireland as we returned to the air, my partner muttering angrily.

I swung my bat around and I didn't really care who it hit. While the leprechauns and Veela were fighting, I took a quick breather and noticed a lone bludger heading towards Viktor.

I gasped and flattened myself to reach it, not trusting my voice. I flew between Viktor and the bludger, not quite bringing the club around fast enough. Pain exploded in my left arm and side as I heard several cracks. I winced lightly, but pretended that it hadn't hit me.

I nodded to Viktor who nodded back, looking a little surprised as he continued to search for the snitch.

I went after the bludger, ignoring the searing pain, and suddenly heard groans. I turned around midflight and stared at the seeker with blood flying as he raced Lynch.

I punched the air and immediately regretted it as Viktor flew up, holding the snitch.

I noticed the scores and shrugged while the Irish slowly started cheering.

I guided the broom gingerly as I flew to join the rest of the team. I pretended to be just as disappointed as they were. I rolled my eyes every so often, tired of the team.

My arm hung loosely as I followed the team to the Top Box. I shook hands with my minister and the British minister. As the Irish arrived, my eyes wandered around the area.

They landed on a group of people, most of whom had red hair. The younger kids were talking excitedly. Two of the red heads were there, on of them a girl. Then there was a bushy-haired girl who looked rather intelligent. Next to her, a pale boy was having a conversation with... I squinted. Harry Potter? I looked more closely at the other two non red heads, and recognized them as Draco Black and Hermione Granger-Lupin.

Their story of living with Sirius Black after he had escaped had reached even us. Seeing most of the team talking to some other spectators, I headed over to the group.

The tall red-head looked up as I approached. "Volkov!" he said, looking surprised. I chuckled as I noticed their green apparel. He looked sheepish when he realized what I was looking at. "Sorry."

I waved a dismissive hand. "I knew we were going to lose."

The pale boy stared and looked around quickly before drawing the group away, gesturing at me to follow.

He crossed his arms. "You're not really Volkov are you?"

I sagged. "Is it that obvious."

Harry shook his head. "We're just that observant. I'm Harry."

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"Ron."

"Ginny."

I held out a hand. "I'm Nikolai. Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A****/****n****This****picks****up****directly****where****the****last****chapter****left****off****so****you****might****want****to****refresh****yourself****. ****Also****, ****I****'****m****terrible****with****accents****, ****so****just****pretend****that****they****are****there****. ****And****assume****they****'****re****speaking****Bulgarian****where****it****'****s****appropriate****.**

After a small beat, I blinked, placing where I had seen them before. "Were you the kids that put on that play earlier?" I asked curiously, cursing my accent mentally.

Hermione nodded, looking amused for some reason while the others looked surprised. "You came and watched?" she asked. I nodded curtly. "Are you using polyjuice or a glamour?" came her next question as she surveyed me critically.

I tapped my nose and allowed it to grow slightly before it shrank back to where it was before. "Metamorphmagus," I informed them, smirking as the boys gaped while the girls looked mildly impressed. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and smacked all the three boys on the head when they didn't compose themselves. I snickered.

"So how old are you then?" Draco asked after he recovered.

"17 years old," I stated in amusement as their jaws dropped. "Viktor's my best erm... mate is the slang, right?" I asked, getting sidetracked, not wanting to make a faux pas, since I don't know English as well as I could.

After a few minutes more of chatting, it was time for me to rejoin the team for a second place picture. I grumbled under my breath as I bid good-bye to my new friends. I paused for a moment. "Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Black, and Hermione Granger-Lupin, right?" I confirmed. They nodded, looking somewhat confused. "Great," I grinned. "I'll owl you."

I waved casually with my left hand as I left. I suppressed a hiss of pain. I had forgotten about the injury to my arm and ribs. Not good.

As we left for the tents, carrying our brooms, I got into an argument with my teammates about my tactics. Apparently they were terrible, but without them, the Irish would have scored a lot more than they did. After a sharp word from the coach, we fell silent. I was silently fuming, since the coach had turned and glared at me, apparently agreeing with his team over me.

Forgoing the dinner, I went straight to the tent and collapsed onto the bed. It's hard for me to hold Volkov's form, and playing quidditch on top of that just made it worse. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

I was only asleep for what felt like seconds before shouting roused me. I yawned and turned over, clutching my blanket to me. The yells got louder and became interspersed with yelps. I sat straight up and dove out of my bed and tent in one smooth move.

I stared at the sight in front of me. I then dove right into the middle of them. "OY, BREAK IT UP!" I yelled as I dodged and kicked the team, attempted to drag my best friend from underneath them.

Instead, the keeper joined in and I ended up curled up around my best friend. I winced time and time again, but then everyone became distracted. There were screams and explosions in the distance. Suddenly they started yelling at each other.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, and leave us," I grumbled. I uncurled from my position. I sighed as I looked down at Viktor. He was unconscious, but breathing. And it looked like he'd been knocked out for a while.

I waved my arm and collected all of his stuff and my stuff before grabbing my broom. I shrunk everything quickly before clambering onto my broom and pulling him up in front of me with my uninjured arm. "This is gonna hurt," I muttered to myself as I cast a glamour on him and changed my appearance.

We flew to the portkey checkpoint where I paid for a special made one to my house, since we are injured and "want our own healers to take care of it." British wizards are idiots.

I laid Viktor on the couch before unshrinking my stuff. I sat down on a chair. "Mother, Father, I'm home!" I called. I removed Viktor's glamor and put up my normal appearance. Then I collapsed into sleep, cradling my left side.

I rolled over, clutching a blanket. Huh? When did I...? I opened my eyes. Yep, I was definitely in my own bed in my own room. I tested my arm. Ah... much better. I sat up and stretched, hearing my muscles pop.

I yawned and changed into some different clothes before wandering down to find something to eat.

Viktor was sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello, Nik. Thank you," he stated gruffly. And that was that.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, he broke it. "How did you even get here anyways? Your mother told me that your left side was badly broken up in multiple places."

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I answered honestly. "Adrenaline, I guess."

"Oh, by the way, we both got letters from Durmstrang this morning. There's been a change of plans in our curriculum. After two months, we're going to Hogwarts for some competition or other and we'll stay there the rest of the year."

"Oh well, at least it won't be dull."

Viktor chuckled. "True. But you're not me."

I smirked at him. He's going to have to go through adoring fans all over again now. Ha.

After Viktor left to prepare (mentally) for the trip and competition, I retreated to my room. I pulled out a parchment and quickly penned a query to Draco Black about what had happened. My parents and Viktor had absolutely no idea about what happened at the World Cup.


End file.
